All Grown Up
by Captain Kork
Summary: Dick makes a mistake and neither Dick and Wally know how to handle it.  NOT KF/Rob


**(blinks sleepily) Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating or anything recently. I've been overcome with severe case of writer's block bt worry not. The next chapter of IJU is amost done and the next chappie of WtJ is being messed with. I know this sin't what you were looking for but I felt I should publish _something _ before I go back to shool tomorrow.**

**This idea is weird because it came to me during a _extremely _annoying assembly about prolife (nothing agaist prolife people but when I'm more prochoice (it's your life- doesn't make it right but it's yor choice and your body so...) it was irritating to sit through at 8 in the morning). This is also the first fic showcasing one of my favorite pairings- Dick/Babs. This might be a little rough...**

**Warnings: cursing, implied sexytimes, underage pregnancy**

**Disclaimer: Recognize it, I don't own it.**

**A Note: Dick (and Babs) are 16 in this. **

* * *

><p>Wally was lying practically comatose when a resounding knock echoed through his apartment. The redhead started violently and tumbled off the couch. Rubbing a hand across his head, he grumbled obscenities as he made his way to his door.<p>

"If you're looking to sell something I don't want it!" He called out wondering to himself why he didn't have a peephole on his door. On the other side the person knocked again, this time beating out a rhythm familiar to the speedster. He immediately threw open the door and stared.

Dick was standing there looking thoroughly windblown. He was leaning against the railing with a heaving chest and messy hair (that clearly wasn't from his helmet). His eyes were bright and he was sweating lightly.

"Wally," The Boy Wonder panted, "I messed up." Wally stared at his best friend before moving slightly to the side.

"Come on in, dude," The redhead invited and Dick entered the small apartment in an almost dazed fashion. The acrobat threw himself onto his best friend's couch as if he lived there (which he kind of did at times) and Wally sped to the kitchen. He grabbed a Gatorade for Dick and a soda for himself before speeding back to his friend.

"Here you go," Wally offered the drink and Dick took it with a muttered thanks. The raven popped the cap off and gulped the red fluid greedily. After drinking his fill he set the bottle down and turned his tired eyes back to the speedster. With a jolt Wally realized he'd been crying.

"I messed up, KF," Dick repeated sounding broken. The redhead watched the teen in silence- knowing that minimal talking was the only way the raven would start to talk. "I- Me and- Babs and I-"

"Did you guys break up?" Wally asked unable to stop himself. He was relieved when Dick shook his head 'no' (Wally knew his bro had been crushing on Batgirl for years before actually mustering up the guts to ask her out). His stomach plummeted again when he realized that that meant something else had happened with Babs. "Then-"

"She's pregnant," Dick forced out before the redhead could come up with any other accusation, dropping his head into his hands. Wally stopped and stared, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"What?"

"Babs is pregnant. I- We- I- It was a mistake okay!" The Boy Wonder cried out, gripping his hair and tugging at it in his anxiety.

"That means you slept with Babs!" Wally exclaimed- still processing the whole thing, "You little fiend, you got laid and didn't tell me! Hell, you got laid before I did! That's not cool!" The redhead proclaimed, a grin tugging on his face through his slight annoyance that Dick hadn't told him yet. The acrobat looked up and glared at him.

"That's not the point right now, Wally!" He huffed and Wally lifted his hands in surrender before freezing, the situation catching up to him fully.

"Wait, you said she's _pregnant_?"

"Yes," Dick replied slowly and giving his best friend a suspicious look.

"Well, fuck." Wally slumped forward.

Dick snorted, "No shit, Sherlock."

"What are you going to do? Is she going to keep it?" The redhead asked as the Boy Wonder's head fell back into his hands.

"I-I don't know. We haven't really discussed it yet. She told me and I-I-"

Wally's eyes widened, "You didn't bail after she told you did you?" Dick's head snapped up and he glared. Who did Wally think he was? Some irresponsible whore?

"Of course not!" The raven growled, "I held her while she cried herself to exhaustion and put her to bed." Dick had stood up in fury but with every word he started to lose his luster. He flopped back onto the couch with a groan. "Wally, what do I do?" Wally squirmed as his best friend looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot and pleading and the redhead hated that he couldn't find an answer to give him.

"I can't believe this is happening," The redhead proclaimed for lack of anything better to say.

"You think I do?" Dick sighed angrily, breathing out heavily through his nose. Wally shrugged noncommittally- he was worn out from the short conversation already and can't even imagine what his best friend must feel like.

"I mean, I didn't expect _you _of all people to get someone pregnant- at least not before you got a good way through college." The speedster chuckled sheepishly at the look Dick was shooting him. "I mean- it's _you_. You may cause chaos but you normally aren't one to make stupid mistakes like this." Dick clenched his fists and Wally sat up straight with a grimace. "I didn't mean it like-"

"I know I messed up, okay?" The Teen Wonder growled and Wally held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't mean it like that," The young adult repeated soothingly, "You didn't let me finish." Dick huffed again but relaxed slightly and Wally skillfully ignored the glare that was still at home on his best friend's face. "I mean- I always expected it to be Roy. Lord knows he can't keep it in his pants- remember the whole thing with Cheshire? Or even _Artemis_. She may be more of an unofficial Arrow than an actual one but she has the hormones to match the real thing." The acrobat lets out a watery chuckle and the redhead smirked in satisfaction.

"I don't know, maybe when she graduates from just being Artemis than she'll become Yellow Arrow," Dick snickered halfheartedly. Wally gave his friend a grin.

"I would love to see that, I'm _so _suggesting that next time I see her," The redhead sighed dreamily earning another chuckle from his best friend before the speedster sobered up. "Maybe it was better it was you, anyway."

"Why? To prove I could screw up royally?" Dick grumbled his mood souring. Luckily though, he didn't sound as offended this time.

Wally laughed, "Nah, we've known you for three years- I've known you for five and Roy six- we've seen you screw up enough times to be satisfied." The raven rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Gee, thanks." He replied sarcastically and the redhead shook his messy hair out.

"I mean- you're probably the most responsible out of all of us, I'm sure you'll be fine," Wally exclaimed before adding, "Expect perhaps Kaldur."

"I guess," Dick allowed though he smiled at his best friend thankfully, "Maybe if Bruce doesn't kill me. Of course, even if he doesn't kill me the Commish will." The Teen Wonder grimaced at the thought and adjusted his position so he was lying down instead.

Wally was suddenly curious, "Do you regret it?" Dick raised an eyebrow at the question but the fastest teen alive didn't elaborate- he knew Dick got what he was asking.

The acrobat sighed. Memories of red hair tangled in his fingers and endless creamy skin marred by scars and _that smile _Babs gave him afterwards- "Can't say I do." Dick finally admitted. Wally nodded thoughtfully but then spotted the wistful expression on his best bro's face.

"Hey, you'll make it through," The redhead nudged the other teen with his foot, "You always do." Dick smiled sadly at his best friend.

"Thanks, Wally," He said suddenly and Wally blinked.

"For what?" The speedster asked curiously. Dick simply kept smiling and didn't elaborate.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone asks (because I always get at least one review asking for more), this unlike my other oneshots <em>does <em>have potential for another chapter if I get more inspiration- I had several scenes that didn't fit into my vision for this. (shrugs) I'm trying to get back into my writing buzz so who knows.**

**I hope you liked this- it's been sitting around on my laptop for a while now.**

**Happy New Year,**

**~Dawn**


End file.
